shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kratos
; Null Squad |ocupation = |epithet = Gigantor |jva = Unknown |eva = |extra1 = |devil fruit = }} }} Kratos (クラトス, Kuratosu) is a who is a member of the Null Squad, having joined the unit along with Jim Hawkins, who he considers to be his brother and whom he has vowed to help and protect at all times. A gaint of a man, he is known for his monstrous strength, which is said to rival the strongest of , and his unwavering loyalty to Jim. He ate the -type known as the Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Giant, which allows him to transform into a "Giant". Hailing from Ape Island, he is one of the Bigfeet, a race that has had to face a great dead of discrimination from the and Kratos was only allowed into the Marines after Jim managed to use his influence to turn some heads the other way and get him enrolled into the academy. As far as the World Goverment is concerned he is simply a particularly large human, nothing more, nothing less. For Kratos himself, joining the Marines was just a way for him to continue repaying the debt he owes to Jim and in no way due to any desire he had to be a Marine. Appearance Kratos is an enormous man, standing at exactly 7 meters tall, easily towering in both height and mass over almost anyone he meets. He is large in size even for even a member of the Bigfeet race, standing at nearly double the size of an average Bigfoot. Topping his very wide, mildly rounded torso, standing on a pair of rather stocky legs and possessing muscular arms ending in large hands, is his head, which has only the face visible, this being rounded as well, notably small in comparison to the rest of his body, and strangely colored: two white semicircles are located at its sides, each going from the eye to the corresponding side, while the central part is light blue in color. Kratos' eyes don't seem to have visible pupils, being completely white. His attire is just as outlandish as his physical appearance, with most of his large upper body being covered by a single black garment, even extending up to his head and acting as an hood of sort, leaving only his face exposed, and growing a pair of prominent protrusions jutting outwards from the sides of the head, each ending in a large, golden sphere. There is a collar circling his neck, which is also golden in color. The letter "X" adorns the central part of the garment. The hood is detachable from the rest of the garment as he is seen wearing the hood at all times. Below this garment he wears a light, mildly loose pair of pants reaching down below his knees, possessing prominent hems and coming with a sash circling his waist and bearing a similarly colored waistguard split in two parts, with each part hanging above the outer side of a leg. His feet are covered by dark shoes with light soles, which on the upper part bear a light "X" not unlike that adorning his shirt, though much smaller. Due to the Devil Fruit that he has consumed he is able to transform into a , so that when he does transform he undergoes an increase in size to truly titanic proportions. Personality Relationships Jim Hawkins Powers and Abilities History Trivia *His appearance is based on the character Semmes from the manga/anime "Fairy Tail". *His appearance section is from the character page from Semmes from the Fairy Tail wiki, as such any credit for the same goes to the original authors of the section. Category:Marine Category:Male Category:Bigfoot Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Martial Artist Category:Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User